Writer's Block
by kbecks41319
Summary: Castle gets writer's block but when a little birdie calls and tells Beckett, she comes to the rescue.


_If any of this seems off, it's because I wrote it in a bout of writer's block. It all just came spitting out, though, so I ran with it. Excuse any OOC-ness you may experience. Reviews are always welcomed x3 I do not own any of the Castle characters. I simply wish I did._

* * *

"I can not think," Castle growled, pushing away from his desk with annoyance all over his face. He had been sitting in the same spot for the past two hours, staring at the blinking cursor.

With the deadline for his new book coming up, he had despondently resulted to staying home to work on it - something he hadn't been doing lately. It wasn't that he didn't want to, because he did, he just couldn't find the motivation in him. He knew that the advanced payment should be motivation enough but it wasn't. He was willing to give all the money back if it meant not writing this next book right at that moment.

Running his hand through his hair, he jerked his head up when he heard the creak of his office door. Seeing young blue eyes and red hair poking through, he smiled slightly.

"Hey, pumpkin."

"Hey, dad. No luck?"

With a slight shake that seemed to flow throw his whole body, he leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head. "I'm thinking about returning the advance they sent me."

She wandered into the office, perching herself easily on the edge of his desk. With a paused moment of thought, she nodded. "Maybe you should."

"Such confidence," he rolled his eyes at her as she shot him a look. "I don't know, maybe I'll head down to the precinct and see if I can find some inspiration." He wiggled his eyes as a grin graced his features.

"Oh, right. That's what I came in here for. Detective Beckett's on her way up, she called to warn you but you left your phone in the living room." With a knowing smile, Alexis handed the phone over to her dad. "Paige called just before she did, we're going to go out to lunch. I'll be back later, okay?"

He simply nodded and returned the hug that his daughter gave him before watching her leave the study. Then it hit him, Beckett was on her way up. _But what for_. Jumping up from his seat he followed his daughter's path, voices reaching his ears.

"He's just in the study," Alexis was saying. "Nice to see you again." Always polite. Castle came in view just in time to watch Alexis exit the loft, Beckett standing there with her hands behind her back not quite sure what to do. Putting his signature smirk on, he walked out.

"Detective, couldn't stay away?"

Beckett's eyes jumped to him, taking in his rumpled appearance, as he made his way closer to her.

"A little birdie told me you were having trouble writing. I came bearing gifts," she pulled the take-out from behind her back, holding it up - as if it was a peace offering.

"Ooooh, goodies." Castle's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas as he waved his hands to the couch, signaling for Beckett to sit. "I'll get drinks; water or sprite?"

"Water, today." She gave him a small smile, touched that he remembered, before heading over to the couch as he instructed.

With a nod, he disappeared into the kitchen only to reappear a few moments later with two cups in hand. Placing a cup in front of Beckett, he sat down a respectful distance away from her and set his own cup down.

"This little birdie," he said curiously, eyeing her. "She wouldn't happen to have just fled the scene, would she?"

"I never disclose my sources," she smirked as she opened her chopsticks, grabbing a container of rice and vegetables from the bag. Kicking her shoes off, she curled her legs underneath her as she rested back against the couch.

Castle simply studied her for a moment, knowing she wouldn't tell him, before grabbing his own container and chopsticks. Leaning back, he positioned himself so that he could watch her. As creepy as she found it sometimes, he enjoyed it way too much to stop. As if on cue, she spoke up.

"That is completely creepy, Castle. Could you not do it while I eat?"

"But you're adorab-"

He bit down on his chopsticks, his eyes going slightly wide as he caught himself in what he was saying. Clearing his throat, he adverted his eyes and took a bite of the shrimp he had picked up.

"Creepy. Gotcha."

He fished around in the box he was holding, not so much as interested in the food as he was his company. His eyes kept glancing at her, stealing a look every chance he thought she wasn't looking.

She could feel his eyes, knowing him well enough to know that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from looking. It wasn't as creepy as it used to be, when he first started, but it was annoying sometimes. Like now - when she was eating. What he had almost said was floating around in her head, curiosity asking her to take the bait - asking her to ask him to finish.

"How's work? Any bodies drop?" A smile came to his lips as he asked her his last question, knowing she didn't like it when he referred to her job like that.

"No," she glared at him. "No one has been murdered. Work is work. Mostly paper work. You lucked out, staying home to write."

He frowned now, reminded of his blank computer screen. "Writing. Right."

Beckett laughed, eyeing him. "Alexis was serious when she said you were having problems writing, wasn't she?"

Castle chose to ignore this question as he took another bite of his food before setting the box down, no longer hungry. Chewing slowly, his eyes took to looking her over once again.

"Wow," she said quietly, setting her own food down. "Have you wrote anything?"

A slight shake of his head was all it took for Beckett to realize that he wasn't joking, and neither was his daughter. She stayed quiet as she brought her cup to her lips, taking a big sip of water. Letting it sit in her mouth for a moment, she took this time to look away from Castle. He was doing it, again, and she bet that he didn't even notice. Swallowing, a devilish smile came to her lips as she leaned towards him on her knees.

"Castle.."

She spoke slowly as he held his breath, looking up at her like he was dreaming. Hovering over him, she felt her heart fluttering. What she was doing exactly, she wasn't sure, but she knew she was enjoying it.

"I'm going to need you.." She was speaking slowly still, placing each of her hands on his shoulders. Leaning forward so that their breath was mixed together, she started to whisper. "To finish your book."

He wasn't breathing. It was as if his mind had forgot how to tell his lungs how to work but he didn't care. His eyes were glued to her - first her eyes and then her lips as she got closer, and then back to her eyes. He felt as if time had stopped, his heart hammering inside of his chest.

She was leaning forward again, her lips brushing against his ear. When she spoke this time, it was just loud enough for him to hear. "I need someone at work to pull my pigtails."

Barely controlling the grin that was on her lips, she pulled away and stood up - her feet effortlessly slipping back into her heels. Realizing that he hadn't moved or said anything, she reached down and patted his cheek a little hard.

"Breathe, Castle."

He let out a rush of air as she walked towards the door, her keys dangling in her hand. At the door, she turned to look at him as she opened it.

"And Rick?" She waited until his eyes were on her, surprise written all over his face at the use of his first name. "Don't come back until you're done."

The door closed loudly behind her, his eyes still focusing on where she had been standing a moment before. He wasn't sure if his basic motor skills were functioning, his heart slowly returning to normal speed. It only took a few more seconds before he was throwing himself off the couch, heading to his study. Sitting down in his chair he pulled his laptop to him and started typing furiously, a small grin on his lips.


End file.
